Evil Arty and Gear
Gears side of the story: I flipped through the spell book, and noticed that there was a spellc that could turn me into a cat, I could be a cat, like my friend, Arty. I looked at the book, And begun the spell.... Arty's side of the story: I was surprised that my friend Gear was a kitty like me! It was cool. When she walked in she said "Look what I did" And I saw she was a cat! Wow! Gears side of the story: Well, Arty was surprised. I looked her in the eye and said, "want to go out for dinner to celebrate my new spell?" She nodded, "I'll pick you up at six." And I went out the door. Arty's side of the story: Boy, I'd NEVER think that Gear would invite me to celebrate.. Something's up... Oh well. Gears side: I got a satchel and put a sleeping potion in it, as well as some bits, I need to buy food and drinks after all! I was excited to get Arty to be evil. Arty: the clock rung six, so I put on my new denim jacket and but a bow in my hair and ran over to gears house., gear got her car and drove us to the resteraunt. Gear: I parked and Arty got us a seat, I ordered two sodas, one spagetti, and a pizza. Arty: when the food got here, I realized I need to pee, BRB! Geashouted Arty was in the bathroom, I put the sleeping potion in her drink. When she got back, she took a bite of pasta and then took a sip of soda.... She then started sleeping, I got a box for her pasta and took her to her house, when we were there I put the bandana on her. Later...... Arty: When I woke up I saw nugget, lying dead on the floor, right next to her was a bandana, a black one. I started to cry, as a teardrop fell on nugget, she was revived. I gasped, "Nugget I'm sorry.." Nugget glared at me, "you had killed me, sorry is not enough." "Please... You don't understand" Nugget shooed me away and started choking up, "Just go!" I felt my eyes burning. "You really don't understand... I turn-" Nugget shouted "No! I don't want to hear it! Goodbye Arty.." I sighed and ran away, crying. I just didn't want to live anymore, I just... Gear: I knew Arty didn't feel good about her actions and she was afraid of her own actions, but I don't care. I love fear! Arty: I called Nugget, she answered "Yes?" And I explained why I killed her, and she gasped. But then she said that she didn't care that about it and it was fine. So I thanked her and hung up, behind me I heard the door slam, and every thing went black. When I woke up all I could see was bLood, and corpses, I sighed yet again. I was going to have to get used to my evil side. Category:Paw Category:Gear Category:Arty Category:Evil